nouveau départ vers l'amour
by 3ja-fan-hp
Summary: Après que Edward aie quitté Bella, elle se fait mordre par Victoria. Bella fuit et pars en Angleterre ou elle rencontre Dylan. 30 ans après, bella, Dylan et encore trois autres vampires retourne à Froks ou les cullen viennent aussi de revenir.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Après que Edward aie quitté Bella et qu'ils soient parti. Bella se fait transformer par Victoria. Elle quitte Forks et va habiter en Angleterre ou elle rencontre Dylan une fille de 16 ans. Après environ 30 ans elle décide de retourner dans la ville ou elle est devenue vampire. La les Cullen viennent de revenir. Alice et Edward se sont mariés et Jasper attend encore pour trouver l'âme sœur.

(Jasper/Bella)

Prologue.

Bella regarda le paysage passé tout en gardant l'œil à la route. Quand elle vue une plaque indiquant Forks, elle plongea dans ses pensées.

_Bella était assise sûre un tronc d'arbre, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Edward était parti. Son petit-ami dont elle n'était plus amoureuse depuis un bous de temps, Edward était pour elle un confident, son meilleure ami (Je ne tiens pas compte avec le tome 2, 3 et 4). Pendant qu'elle regarda devant elle, elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un s'était mis derrière elle. Quand la personne bougea Bella sursauta et leva la tête pour voir qui s'était. Son cœur fit un bon quand elle reconnue la personne.__  
__-Victoria !__  
__-Salut Bella, j'ai entendu que les Cullen étaient parti__  
__-Oui__  
__-Comme s'est dommage, alors je devrais me venger sur toi.__  
__Après ça tous ce passa très vite, la seule chose dont Bella se rappelait était une immense douleur qui était insupportable. Jacob l'avait retrouvé et l'avait amenée chez lui. Dés que Bella aie mieux elle s'était enfuit de Forks laissant derrière elle une lettre pour Jacob et une pour son père. Sur le chemin elle avait vite chassé. (Des grizzlis)._

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Bella sursauta(à nouveau).Vite elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Dylan assise à côté d'elle  
-Arrête de rêver ! La reprocha t'elle  
-Désolé  
Bella lui lança un sourire et regarda de nouveau la route.  
-On y est presque ? demanda la voix mélodieuse de Damon assis derrière avec Louise et Jason.  
-Dans une heure environ. Répondu Dylan qui avait le don de voir dans le futur. Comme Alice pensa Bella. Bella se senti triste en repensant à sa meilleure amie. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention des autres qui s'avaient tous lire dans les pensées des autres. Elle préférait penser à sa rencontre avec les autres.

_Bella vivait à Londres quand elle rencontra Dylan (qui avait alors 17 ans). S'était il y a 26 ans. Directement elles devenaient amies, fessant tous ensemble. Un après Dylan allait mourir du cancer des poumons. Bella ne voulait pas qu'elle meure et la transforma. 4 ans plus tard alors qu'elles étaient en Italie, Dylan tomba amoureuse de Damon (2o ans). Ils sortaient ensemble depuis 6 mois quand Damon eu un accident de voiture. Dylan avait supplié Bella pour le sauver ce qu'elle fit. 2 ans après ils rencontraient Jason au bord de la route pour Paris. Jason était déjà un vampire depuis asses longtemps. Il leur avait raconté toute l'histoire. Il s'appelait Jason Withlock, le jeune frère de Jasper.__  
__On l'avait transformé à cause du fait qu'il avait essayé de ce suicidé. Déjà vite lui et Bella se lieraient d'amitié et à la grande surprise de tout le monde Bella proposa à Jason d'épouser louise 3ans après.__  
__Louise qu'ils avaient rencontrée à New York._

-Dit si ça continue comme ça s'est moi qui va rouler. La menaça Dylan en riant. Toute en se chamaillant ils continuaient la route. 45 minutes plus tard ils arrivaient à Forks, ne sachant pas que le clan des Cullen venait de revenir il y a quelques semaines.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriver à FORKS il pleuvait. Bella arrêta la voiture sur l'allé d'une villa moderne tout près des bois.

-Enfin. Soupira-t-elle en sortant. Dylan couru vers la porte d'entrée suivi de Damon qui la pris dans ses bras musclés. Son rire cristallin résonna dans les oreilles des vampires. Le couple entra dans la maison laissant Bella, Jason et Louise la charge de sortir les bagages.

-Et c'est qui, qui doit faire tout le travail ? C'est nous. Bouda Jason

-Chérie tais-toi et aide à sortir les bagages. Le reprocha Louise en ouvrant le coffre.

A eux trois ils purent porter tout les bagages en une fois (il y a beaucoup de bagages).

En entrant dans la maison ils trouvaient Dylan et Damon enlacée dans le divan. Bella toussota pour les faire arrêter. Damon enleva ses lèvres de celle de Dylan et se redressa pour voir Bella.

-Dit La Bête (ndv : la belle et la bête), j'en profitais que tu n'étais pas la pour pouvoir coucher avec ta petite sœur.

Bella grogna et les autres éclataient de rire.

-Et si nous allions chasser ? proposa Dylan quand elle vue que Bella se sentais mal à l'aise.

-Après, d'abord nous allons ranger tout nos affaires. Bella pris la chambre la plus grande et avec à tous les fenêtres des vitres. Dylan et Damon prirent la chambre à gauche de celle de Bella et Jason et Louise celle de droite. Chaque chambre était équipé d'un dressing près que aussi grand que la chambre même et d'une salle de bains.

Après une bonne heure Bella avait fini. Elle sorti de sa chambre après s'être changer. En bas elle trouva ses frères et sœurs.

-Tu viens avec Bella ?

-Non

-Alors tu pourrais tenir compagnie à Jason. Il ne veut pas venir avec et il ne nous dit même pas pourquoi.

_« Je me fais du souci pour lui. Je crois que tu devrais parler avec lui. Il te fait confiance. » _

Bella entendis la voie de louise dans sa tête. Depuis qu'elle était vampire Bella avait des merveilleux dons. Elle avait un bouclier et avait le don d'envoyer des messages télépathiques à la personne qu'elle eut sans que les autres l'entendent. Quand elle avait découvert ce don elle l'avait transmis à Dylan, Damon, Jason et Louise.

_« D'accord je vais lui parler. »_

-Allez-y. Je vous rejoindrais peut-être plus tard.

Le couple et Louise sortir dans le jardin et sautaient au dessus du mur. Entretemps dans une maison dans les bois un clan de vampires végétariens partait pour la chasse.

-J'en ai un plus gros que toi ! Ricana Damon

-C'est pas vrai ! Le miens est plus grand. Protesta Dylan.

-Oh baisser le son. Il y en a qui veulent se nourrir en paix.

Dylan voulu répliquer mais ses yeux se voilaient. Après un petit temps elle revenu à elle.

-Ils arrivent.

De l'autre bout de la clairière d'où ils étaient 8 vampires apparurent de nulle part.

Un homme blond marchait en premier tenant la main d'une femme. Les deux vampires étaient suivis par deux couples. Un garçon très séduisant avec une fille assez petite et un homme très costaud avec une fille très jolie. Après eux il y a avait un garçon qui marchait la tête baissée. Le groupe s'arrêta devant Dylan, Damon et Louise.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen, voici ma femme Esmé, mes fils Edward, Emmet et Jasper et mes filles Alice et Rosalie.

Au nom de Jasper Louise eu un hoquet de surprise. Jasper ressemblait à Jason. On aurait dit tes frères se disait t'elle.

-Enchanté je m'appelle Damon. Commença t-il puisque les deux filles ne parlaient pas.

-Moi c'est Dylan et voici ma sœur Louise.

-Vous n'êtes pas à 5 ? leur demanda la fille qui devait être Alice.

-Oui nous sommes 5 mais ma sœur et mon beau-frère sont resté à la maison.

-Comment s'appellent-t-ils ? demanda Rosalie.

-Euh ma sœur est….

Dylan ne pu plus rien dire, soudain une silhouette apparu de nulle part et se posta à une grande vitesse devant ses sœurs.

-Je me présente moi-même. Je suis Bella Parker. Avant être vampire je me nommais Bella Swan.

Alice et Bella se regardaient dans les yeux et sautaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Bella.

-Toi aussi Alice.

Après Bella se retrouva dans les bras de Carlisle et Esmé puis dans celles de Rosalie et Emmet et en dernier dans celles d'Edward.

-Bonjour grand frère. Rigola-t-elle.

Jasper lui la prit dans ses bras mais il était assez mal à l'aise.

-Où est mon mari ? demanda Louise

-Il boude à la maison. Attends je vais aller le chercher.

Bella disparu laissant les Cullen et les autres de nouveau tout seul. Après quelques secondes on pouvait entendre la dispute entre deux personnes.

-Ne fait pas l'enfant ! cria Bella

-Non je n'irais pas. Cria une voix masculine qui fit figer Jasper. Ça fessait plus de 150 ans qu'il n'avait plus entendu cette voix.

-Oh si ! Et n'essaie pas de t'échapper Withlock !

Tout le monde se tourna très vite vers Jasper qui baissa la tête, trouvant ses chaussures très intéressant. Vaincu le garçon fini pas suivre Bella et ils arrivaient un peu plus tard dans la clairière.

Bella tenait par le bras un garçon qui ressemblait comme deux goutes d'eau à Jasper.

-Je vous présente Jason. Bella poussa Jason dans la direction de Jasper puis ils laissaient les deux frères tout seul. Les minutes passaient sans que l'un d'eux ne dise rien. C'était Jasper qui brisa le silence.

-Salut Jason. Murmura t-il.

-Jasper. Jason ne paru pas très joyeux de voir son frère.

-Qu'as-tu Jason ? demanda Jasper.

-Tu es parti ! cria Jason

-Je suis Désolé.

-NON TU NE L'ES PAS ! TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE J'AI SOUFFERT QUAND TU ES PARTI ! TU M'AVAIS PROMI DE RESTER AVEC MOI ET TOI TU NOUS AS ABANDONNÉ POUR DEVENIR SOLDAT. Quand maman est morte notre oncle nous à envoyer en pension.

Jason avait murmuré la dernière phrase. Si les vampires auraient pu pleurer ils l'auraient fait.

-Je suis tellement désolé Jason !

Les deux frères se regardaient pendant un long moment puis soudain le poing de Jason toucha la joue de Jasper puis sauta dans les bras de son frère et le serra de toutes ses forces.

Nos vampires préférer étaient dans la maison des Cullen et parlaient déjà des heures de tout et de rien évitant le thème vampire. Rosalie se leva en sursaut et s'exclama.

-Nous devons nous préparer pour aller en cour.

Bella, Dylan, Damon, Louise et Jason partaient à la maison pour s'habiller autrement.

Ils allaient à l'école dans leur plus belles voitures accompagner des Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

L'école n'avait pas changé en 30 ans se surprit Bella quand elle parqua sa belle voiture sportive sur le parking. Ils sortirent de la voiture et marchaient tous de leurs marche se élégante vers la porte les classes. Sur leur chemin tous les regards des gents les observaient, ce qui les ennuya beaucoup.

De l'autre côté du parking les Cullen sortaient aussi de leurs voitures. Bella remarqua que Jasper la regarda et lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Jason passa son bras autour des épaules de Bella et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

-Si tu regarde mon frère encore longtemps comme ça tout le monde pensera que tu voudrais lui sauter dessus.

Bella grogna et poussa Jason loin d'elle en riant.

-Connard ! Rigola-t-elle.

Les Cullen se joignirent à eux. Alice et Edward étaient enlacés et s'embrassaient amoureusement.

-Edward tu m'entends ou t'es trop occuper à partager ta salive avec ma sœur. Lui reprocha Emmet après qu'il est appelé Edward pendant au moins 5 minutes.

-Emmet ! Tu es dégoutant

Rosalie lui prit la main et l'entraina vers leur première cour suivie de Louise et Damon.

-on a quoi maintenant ? demanda Dylan.

- toi, moi et Edward on a gym et les autres on biologie. Lui répondu Alice.

Eux aussi disparaissaient laissant Jason, Jasper et Bella seul.

-On y va ? leur proposa Bella.

-Allons –y.

A trois ils allaient au locale de Biologie.

La classe était déjà bondée quand nos vampires entraient. Il n'y avait que Deux places à une table et une derrière ou un garçon y était déjà assis.

_« Allez-vous mettre ensemble. _Envoya Bella dans les pensées des deux garçons. Jason le fit directement mais Jasper la regarda bouche bée. Comment avait-telle pu lui parler dans ses pensées à lui.

_« Ses un de mes dons. Je vous le transmettrais à toi et les autres._

Jasper sorti de ses pensées et alla s'asseoir à côté de son frère. Bella alla quand a elle se mettre a côté du garçon. Le garçon en personne se tourna cers elle et lui lança un sourire charmeur.

Ou je les déjà vu lui ? se demanda-t-elle.

-Salut, je m'appelle Matthieu Newton. Et toi ?

Le fils de Mike ! Waw ! pensa Bella

- Je suis Bella Parker.

- et moi s'est Jason Parker. Je suis son frère et je suis très protecteur.

Bella et Jasper éclataient de rire alors que Matthieu devint livide.

-Ne fait pas attention à lui quand il n'a pas mangé ou dormi il est assez agressif et ennuyant.

Jasper ria de plus belle et reçu le coude de Jason en plein côte.

-Arrête de te payer de ma tête.

-TAISSEZ-VOUS !

Le cours se passa sans problèmes.

Midi. Tous les humains allaient manger alors que nos vampires allaient se mettre à une table au fond de cafeteria.

-Damon redonne moi mon portable ! cria Louise en essayant de prendre son portable qua Damon tenait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Damon ! Le menaça Bella

Bella lui montra sa main et Damon redonna vite le portable à son propriété

-Pourquoi tu as fait sa ? lui demanda Alice.

-Bella a le don de faire halluciner une personne rien qu'on touchant la personne avec sa main.

-Et alors ?

-Ben un jour Damon l'avait trop taquiné à son goût et elle lui a fait halluciner. S'étais trop marrant.

- Parle pour toi. Murmura Damon en grognant.

- Aller chochotte ça doit pas être aussi douloureux. Lui taquina Emmet

Pour prouver le contraire Bella se concentra et envoya une dose d'hallucinations au vampire robuste qui ce raidi. Après quelques minutes il reprit conscience et lança un regard noir à Bella

-Ne refait plus jamais ça ! lui menaça t'il.

Toute la table rigola et continuaient à ce chamailler sous l'œil curieux des autres élèves.

Désolé qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup mais je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps avec mes exam.

Le prochain chapitre sera pour fin juin. Désolé mais madame ma mère à dit « pas ordi pendant exam ! »

Gros biz et à toute

Ps : mes les commentaires sont les bienvenues


	4. Chapter 4

Après les cours les Cullen invitaient Bella et les autres pour passer la nuit avec eux. Dylan qui adorait Rosalie avait supplié Bella pour accepter et elle le fit, ne sachant pas dire non à Dylan. La maison n'avait pas changé comme l'école. Bella monta les marches du perron et entra dans la demeure.

Elle ne su pas longtemps regardé autour d'elle, une personne la serra très forte dans ses bras.

-Salut Bella

-Bonjour Esmé

Esmé lui fit un sourire tendre et la relâcha pour salué les autres vampires.

-Bonjour tout le monde.

Carlisle entra à son tour dans la pièce et souria tendrement à Bella avant de s'asseoir dans le divan à côté d'Edward.

-Alors racontez nous comment vous vous êtes rencontré.

Dylan demanda l'autorisation à Bella par message télépathique, Bella hocha la tête et sa jeune sœur retourna son attention sur Carlisle.

-bien, alors Bella a été transformé par Victoria.

Edward ainsi qu'Emmet et Jasper grognaient. Aucun des trois n'avait oublié la femme rousse.

-Elle est partie pour l'Angleterre après être resté à Forks. Je vivais alors à Londres. Bella et moi sommes devenu amies et quand j'ai apprit que j'avais le cancer des poumons. Bella ma alors transformé.

-Bella je te félicite, pas beaucoup de vampires n'auraient pu le faire après 4 ans de vie.

La voix de Carlisle était plein d'admiration.

-Merci Carlisle.

Si elle airait pu rougir, les joues de Bella auraient prit un teint rouge écarlate.

-4 ans plus tard quand Bella fut sûre que je n'étais plus un danger pour les humain. Nous sommes allées en Italie dans une école privée. C'est la où j'ai rencontré Damon. Nous sortions ensemble depuis 6 mois quand il a eu un accident de voiture.

Damon posa sa main sur celle de Dylan et elle continua

-J'ai demandé à Bella de le transformé et après quelques jours de réflexion elle a accepté de le faire, 1 an après Damon et moi nous nous sommes marié.

-trop romantique. Soupira rêveusement Alice, assis près d'Edward et Rosalie.

- 1 an plus tard nous avons trouvé Jason quand nous allions à Paris. Il avait déjà les yeux dorés alors Bella s'est arrêter pour lui parler. Quand elle a vu que s'était le frère de Jasper, elle lui a dit qu'elle connaissait son frère. Vous auriez du voir sa tête, lui qui croyait que son frère était mort depuis longtemps.

Tout le monde ria alors que Jason grommela quelque chose comme** ' qu'est-ce que vous airiez fait à ma place'**

-Bella et lui étaient très proches et pendant un moment on a vraiment cru qu'ils allaient sortir ensemble. Mais trois après qu'on a trouvé Jason, on était à New York. Bella était parti à la chasse et quand elle est revenue, elle était accompagnée de Louise. Elle l'a directement présenté à Jason et ils se sont mariés 5 ans plus tard.

_« J'ai oublié quelque chose ? »_ demanda Dylan aux autres par ses pensées.

_« Non je crois pas. »_ répondu Bella avant que les autres purent le faire.

-et vous qu'avez-vous fait pendant ses trente ans ? Bella porta son regard sur Jasper, qui n'avait encore rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient la.

-pas grand choses. Nous sommes allés vivre dix ans avec les Denali, puis nous avons vécu presque 5 ans en écosse et jusqu'à maintenant nous avons vécu sur l'île que Carlisle m'avait offert. Répondu Esmé à la place des autres.

-l'île ? S'exclama Louise.

-oui l'île d'Esmé. Répondu Edward. Il avait sa main sur l'épaule d'Alice et fit des ronds avec son pouce sur sa peau diaphane.

-Quand vous êtes allés en Italie, vous avez rencontrés les Volturi ? demanda soudain Rosalie couchée contre le torse de son mari. Au nom de la famille royale des vampires, Bella et Dylan frémirent.

_« Je te laisse leur expliquer »_ souffla la voix de Dylan dans la tête de Bella.

-Dylan et moi étions parti chassé quand nous avons rencontrées Jane et Alec. Il nous a demandé notre nom et après ils sont partis. Quelques heures plus tard, ils sont revenus et nous on dit qu'Aro nous voulait voir. Nous les avons suivi et…..

Bella ne pu continuer, chaque fois qu'elle ferma les yeux elle revivait la scène qu'elle essayait à tous prix oublié.

-Aro nous a proposé d'entrer dans son armé mais on a refusé et ils nous on torturé une dizaine de jours, puis il nous a libéré. Marcus nous a dit de pensé un petit temps et qu'ils nous donnaient une semaine. Quand nous sommes rentrées, Damon a eu son accident et après qu'il soit transformé on est parti. Continua Bella la gorge serrée.

Alice se leva à vitesse vampirique et alla prendre Bella dans ses bras.

-Mais s'est il y a longtemps, alors oublie. Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

-Merci.

Bella se libera de l'entraine et se leva d'un bon toute en restant élégante.

-ses pas tout, qui a envie d'aller faire du shopping ?

Rosalie, Alice, Dylan, Louise et Esmé se levaient aussi, faisant bien rire les garçons

-le shopping, une des seules choses qui les intéresse. Cria presque Damon en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Arrête de te plaindre, t'es pas contre quand Dylan achète de la lingerie. Lui répondu Louise du tac au tac. Dylan gêné par les propos de sa sœur la prit par le bras et l'entraina dehors où les filles les attendaient.

Presque tous les magasins furent achetés par les filles, pour hommes, femmes, chaussures et d'autres trucs presque inutiles.

Bella avait acheté pleins de vêtements sous les regards étonné des filles Cullen qui se rappelaient que Bella détestait faire les magasins. Rosalie leur paya un soin pour le visage a chaqu'une. Les gents se retournaient a leurs passage. Elles avaient tous les six la peau diaphane, les yeux dorés et marchaient d'une démarche élégante, presque féline.

Il était quatre huit heures du soir et ils décidaient de rentrées, Bella voulu les suivre mes Alice la retenu.

-Je n'ai pas encore fini avec toi.

Le lutin la traina de force dans un salon de coiffure et la poussa dans un siège. Une femme venait les rejoindre et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux marron de Bella

-que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-elle.

-une toute nouvelle coupe, j'avais pensé à…..

Alice se jeta dans un monologue sans fin avec la femme et Bella ferma les yeux et laissa les deux pies faire se qu'elles voulaient avec ses cheveux.

Rentré à la maison tout le monde la complimenta sur sa nouvelle coupe. Ses cheveux étaient coupés en dégradé et lui tombaient sur les épaules. D'une manière ou d'une autre la femme avait réussi a lissé ses cheveux, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais su faire. Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux de Jason et soupira de bien-être

-dit-moi encore une fois pourquoi j'aime faire du shopping ?

-Pour acheter des vêtements. Il lui pinça gentiment le nez.

-on fait quoi se soir ? Rosalie sorti de la cuisine avec Emmet

-nous pourrions sortir en boîte ? Proposa Jasper qui jouais avec la commande de la télévision.

Les yeux d'Alice se voilaient ainsi que c'eux de Dylan. Quand la vision fut finie, elles sautillaient en ronds en tapant des mains.

-nous sortons en boîte ! Criaient-elles hystériques.

Ses comme ça que nous allions nous préparé pour sortir

**Salut tout le monde **

**Désolé pour le retard mais Ariane a oublié de poster le chapitre (Ariane : hé j'ai du l'écrire aussi)**

**Oui oui sait ça. Fin bon encore désolé pour tous, le prochain chapitre, je le ferrais. J'espère (Ariane : nous espérons) que vous avez aimé le chapitre. Bonne fêtes et a plus**

**Xoxo **

**Enya et Ariane.**


	5. note de l'auteur oups des auteurs

Non non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre s'était seulement pour vous dire qu'après avoir parlé ensemble nous avons décidé de reprendre notre histoire. Les prochains chapitres sont déjà écrite et je vais essayer de les poster, fin bon nous allons essayer !

Pardonnez nous notre grand retard

Xoxo

Enya et ariane


End file.
